


Kimi Dake No Boku De Iru Kara (I Belong to You)

by aegicheezu



Series: Yuzuru and his Seimei [6]
Category: 2018 Winter Olympics - Fandom, Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF, Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Pyeongchang 2018 - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Height Differences, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: September, 2018. It has been a few months since Yuzuru’s therapist has at last cleared him to begin training since his fall in Toronto that Spring; and just as he promised, Mansai stayed by his side and remained in Toronto to help Yuzuru convalesce. But now, the pair both miss Japan and have decided to spend the Autumn festival at home.





	Kimi Dake No Boku De Iru Kara (I Belong to You)

**Author's Note:**

> work title is also the title of a favourite Gackt song of mine, you can listen here:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-aNzfuVNFvA

The sound of morning birds woke Yuzuru gently – his eyes slowly fluttered awake and he turned onto his side to face Mansai, who, to his surprise, was already awake and watching him, eyes soft. 

“Good morning, Takeshi,” Yuzuru smiled, leaning forward to kiss Mansai. He wrapped his arms around the older man and drew him in close.

“Good morning, Yuzu,” Mansai smiled, kissing his cheek and down his neck. “Did you sleep well?”

“I always sleep well, with you next to me,” he replied, breathing in his scent. _You always smell like hydrangeas,_ he remarked. _How lovely._ Then, he was struck by a sad thought; _it would have been so nice to see the cherry trees with you back home,_ he snuggled closer to the older man. _Seeing them here just isn’t the same._ He shook the thought from his head. “What do you want to do today, Takeshi?”

Mansai hummed, pretending to think. “I’d quite like to stay in bed for a little while longer. What do you say to a lie-in, baby?” he climbed on top of Yuzuru and sunk into his embrace, kissing along the soft skin of his neck.

Laughter.

*

 

The moon climbing in the sky, the pair stood in the kitchen side by side, chopping vegetable for their stir-fry. Mansai bumped Yuzuru with his hip and said, “you’re so quiet, is everything alright?” He leaned over and kissed Yuzuru’s cheek.

Yuzuru thought for a moment. “Takeshi,” he said, nuzzling his lover’s shoulder as they prepared food side by side. “I think I want to go home for the Autumn festival.” He looked into Mansai’s eyes and suddenly felt very overwhelmed. He sniffled.

Mansai turned to the young man and set down his knife. “You miss it, don’t you?” he smiled warmly. Yuzuru nodded and buried his face in the other man’s chest, sighing.

“Alright,” he nodded, wrapping his arms around Yuzuru. “How long do you want to stay?” he stroked the young man’s hair and swayed gently, as if dancing. _I couldn’t even tell that you were homesick, baby,_ he thought. _You hid it well._

Yuzuru sniffled a little. “I’ve really begun to miss home,” he said after a while, trying to smile. “Being here with you has been the best,” he added quickly. “But lately, I’ve just… I’ve missed home. I was thinking about how we didn’t get to see the cherry trees together. I want to enjoy traditional things with you.”

“Oh, Yuzu…” Mansai smiled, hugging him tighter. “It’s settled then. Let’s figure out the details after dinner, alright?” He took Yuzuru’s face in his hands and kissed him tenderly. “I’d love to go home for the festival.”

*

 

It was settled; the pair would fly out in a few days to return to Tokyo for the Mid-Autumn Festival and stay at Mansai’s home. Yuzuru didn’t feel like telling anyone he’d be back home; that meant that he would have to be away from Mansai, and that was the last thing he wanted. Besides, he wasn’t quite ready to tell his family about him, just yet. It would be better that way, for both of them – if no one knew he was coming back for a short visit, they could move about with at least some cover. The one person they did tell, though, was Brian – “bring me back something from the festival!” he’d said, giving his approval.

To appease Brian, Yuzuru agreed to spend his last few days in Toronto at the rink; now that he was fully recovered, it was time he returned to the ice. Mansai stood leaning against the boards ready to turn on Yuzuru’s music, and watched the young man skate round and round, doing little tricks for Mansai. Every time he neared Mansai, he blew a kiss and winked, making him laugh. _You tease me so,_ he mused, winking back. _How beautiful you look on the ice… dancing like that._

Yuzuru delighted in playing around with Mansai like this; watching how intently the older man looked on, he felt a warmth in his chest that spread throughout his body. Occasionally, he lifted his shirt and used the fabric to wipe the sweat from his brow, knowing full well that it exposed his stomach and muscles to the other man. Once, he caught Mansai with his mouth open, staring at him as he skated; he loved illiciting reactions from the normally cool and measured actor. He skated towards him and folded his arms on the ledge. “Which dance would you like me to do now?” He grinned and pouted his lips for a kiss. Mansai obeyed.

“Why don’t you pick your favourite?” Mansai replied. “You should be the one making decisions on the ice, baby, not me.” He smiled.

“Shame,” Yuzuru smirked, leaning further in, “I love it when you tell me what to do.” His eyes betrayed a hint of desire, making Mansai’s stomach grow warm, the warmth traveling lower. “Alright, let me do Phantom. I haven’t skated that in ages.” He noticed Mansai’s confused expression. “It’s the fourth on the playlist,” he showed Mansai on the player. “Hit ‘play’ once I get back to center ice.”

“Alright,” Mansai agreed, a pang of desire still tugging at him. “Kiss me again before you go,” he pulled Yuzuru closer by the hem of his practice shirt, surprising the young man. Mansai took his face in his hands and kissed him, parting his lips with his tongue and deepening it, making Yuzuru moan softly into Mansai’s mouth. Though he wanted to stay like that forever in the kiss, Mansai decided to get Yuzuru back for teasing him earlier and broke them apart. “Alright, baby. Off you go.” He grinned, making Yuzuru pout.

“Not fair,” Yuzuru feigned disappointment. “You should always finish what you start, Takeshi.” He winked and turned around again, skating to the center of the rink. He struck a pose and nodded for Mansai to press ‘play.’

 _Oh, I intend to, Yuzu,_ he thought as he watched Yuzuru begin his routine.

*

 

“Wait for me here, Takeshi,” Yuzuru called as he went into the showers in the locker room. “I’ll be out in a few minutes and then we can go home.”

“Alright, baby,” Mansai nodded, pretending to be reading a news article on his phone. He kept his head bent and waited until he heard Yuzuru turn on the water. _Time for me to finish what I started,_ he thought devilishly.

He stripped and took one of Yuzuru’s extra towels into the shower room with him and hung it outside the stall Yuzuru was using; Yuzuru was singing, and didn’t hear him come in. Mansai slowly swept back the curtain with one hand and wrapped his other around Yuzuru’s waist, making him jump.

“Takeshi…” Yuzuru turned, a wide grin on his face. “You couldn’t wait until we got home, could you?” He pulled the older man in for a kiss.

“Whyever should I wait?” Mansai asked, kissing along Yuzuru’s neck, “When we’re all alone, right here?” He pushed Yuzuru up against the cool ceramic tiled wall and parted his legs, taking him in his hands and stroking. “Teasing me while you skated… tch,” he nipped at Yuzuru’s neck and whispered in his ear, “you know the effect you have on me, my Little Seimei…”

Yuzuru adored hearing his pet-name in Mansai’s mouth, the low growl of desire lending it an almost spellbinding quality. He shivered, giving in to the rolling in his hips against the older man. “Takeshi… say it again…” he murmured into his ear. “Take me, right here…” Yuzuru bit at Mansai’s earlobe, his legs shuddering with anticipation and Mansai’s strong touch between his thighs. “Oh… my handsome man…” he moaned, “I’m all yours…”

Mansai’s head swam. He could hold back no longer; hoisting one of Yuzuru’s legs up he gently began to probe at his entrance. Spurred on by the satisfied moans slipping from the young man’s lips, he grew impatient and hard. “What do you want, baby? Tell me…”

Yuzuru took hold of Mansai and felt just how eager he was – he grinned and stared into the older man’s eyes before leaning in and whispering hungrily in his ear, “fuck me, Takeshi… right now…! Please… I need it…”

Mansai loved when Yuzuru spoke so plainly. He slid his fingers out and positioned himself properly before at last pushing inside, making Yuzuru arch his back instinctively and throw his head back against the cool tile. The young man clutched at Mansai’s thick black hair, pulling on it with each thrust; he clawed at his back, digging his nails into the older man’s pale flesh. Wrapping both legs around Mansai’s rolling hips, he clung to him, as though to let go meant he would drown. Mansai bit and sucked wantonly at the soft skin of Yuzuru’s long neck, ears ringing with his lover’s lustful gasps and cries. _I hope no one comes in,_ he prayed. _Though, how thrilling…_ “my beautiful boy…” he cooed in the young man’s ear, thrusting inside him, “tell me how much you like it when I fill you like this…”

Yuzuru’s entire body felt like it was on fire – being commanded by Mansai, like this – he threw his head back and moaned, “I love it… I need it…! Takeshi… don’t stop…!” he could barely contain himself, feeling as though he would explode any moment. “Takeshi, I’m…! Please, let me…!”

Mansai grinned like a mischievous kodama and slowed down. “Not yet…” his voice was smooth. He slipped out of the young man and turned him the other way, so that he faced the shower wall. He forced Yuzuru’s thighs apart and pushed back inside, with the young man bracing himself against the tile, face pressed to its cool surface. Mansai reached around and took Yuzuru in his hands, stroking. Yuzuru’s moans continued, mingling with the steady sound of the water pouring over their bodies. “Now, Yuzu…” Mansai nipped at Yuzuru’s ear as he growled desirously, thrusting rhythmically. “Don’t you think you should try asking me again…?” He took Yuzuru’s chin and coaxed the young man’s face around, kissing him forcefully.

Yuzuru, panting and moaning into Mansai’s mouth at last managed to speak. “Takeshi…! May I please…!” Feeling shives up and down his body, he really was at his limit.

Satisfied, Mansai bit down and sucked at the soft skin of Yuzuru’s shoulder. “Yes, baby… come for me, my Little Seimei…” he continued stroking, feeling in his hand just how desperate the young man was. At last, he spilled into Mansai’s hand, thighs trembling. Mansai pinned Yuzuru’s hands above his head against the wall and continued to thrust deeper inside; he too craved release. He caressed Yuzuru’s chest and neck, turning the boy’s head so that he could kiss him.

“Takeshi…! Please… fill me…” Yuzuru moaned, rolling his hips with every thrust. Mansai did not have to be asked twice – he felt himself spill into Yuzuru and bucked his hips, his legs shuddering in orgasm. He slid out from between Yuzuru’s cheeks and turned the boy back around and kissed him, panting against his swollen lips.

“I love you, Yuzu,” Mansai smiled, kissing his lover slowly, softly. “I love you so very much.”

“I love you more,” Yuzuru replied, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck.

*

 

The flights from Toronto to Vancouver and then on to Tokyo were uneventful, if long. By the time they arrived at Narita airport, both men were walking zombies. Sharing a knowing, slightly sad look, they realized that they could no longer be seen holding hands nor hugging or kissing now that they were back on home soil. As though this reminder physically rested on their shoulders, they remained mostly silent the entire train journey back to Mansai’s home. It was not an uncomfortable silence, though; phones in hand, they texted each other back and forth all the things they could not be overheard saying in public.

 **NM:** are you happy to be home, baby? The leaves are so pretty, now.

 **HY:** I’m happy to be back, but I miss kissing you.

 **HY:** It feels like days and days since I kissed you.

 **NM:** I know, Yuzu.  
**NM:** It’s only been a few hours, but I already miss your touch so very much.  
**NM:** Don’t worry, we will be safe at home soon.

 **HY:** And we won’t get out of bed for a whole day?

 **NM:** And we won’t get out of bed for a whole day.

*

 

Mansai was true to his word; as soon as they returned to the actor’s house, the pair headed straight to the bedroom and fell asleep in each other’s arms, content to nuzzle and softly kiss each other when they woke throughout the day, readjusting to Tokyo time. Whenever Yuzuru attempted to get out of bed for something to eat or drink, the older man playfully tugged on his shirt and pulled him back into bed. Of course, Yuzuru did the same; as though neither man could bear being separated from the other for longer than a few moments. On their third day back home, it was decided that at last they should get out of bed and eat a proper meal. So, together, they rolled out of Mansai’s expansive bed and walked hand in hand towards the kitchen. Yuzuru wore one of Mansai’s silk robes and swished around playfully like he was dancing on the ice, making the older man laugh.

“Come here,” Mansai opened his arms and beckoned Yuzuru close. “You’re so cute.” Yuzuru did as he was told and twirled over to where Mansai stood, sinking into his embrace. “What shall I make you to eat?” he pondered for a moment. “I only have instant things, nothing fresh… after all, I’ve been away for months.”

“With me,” Yuzuru finished for him, smiling wide.

“Yes, with you,” Mansai repeated, kissing his forehead. “So, regrettably, can only make you…” he opened one of the cupboards to see what was there – “…noodles. And coffee. And,” he reached towards the back, shifting the packets of ramen around and revealing a hidden treat, “strawberry Pocky.”

Laughter.

*

 

“Yuzuru, let’s go to Sensoji,” Mansai remarked over that morning’s coffee. “It’s been some time since I visited that temple, and it’s always been my favourite.”

Yuzuru thought for a moment, nodding his head and taking a sip of his coffee. “Okay!” He agreed enthusiastically. “Will you buy me an omamori and seal it with some of your magic?” He smiled and looked lovingly at the older man. “It will be nice, to go there and pray,” he continued thoughtfully. “I have a lot to be thankful for, and a lot to wish for, too.” He reached across the table and held Mansai’s hand, softly caressing the other man’s long fingers. “These past few months, you’ve taken such wonderful care of me,” he smiled, remembering all the time they spent together. “You stayed with me through the physiotherapy appointments, the bedrest, and crutches, all of it. I didn’t think I would ever be able to skate again…” he shook his head, willing his tears to stay behind his eyes. “I don’t know what I would have done, if you weren’t by my side through all of this, Takeshi.”

Mansai got up from his chair and went to embrace Yuzuru, wrapping his arms around the young man’s neck and shoulders as he sat. Yuzuru leaned into Mansai’s arm and sighed. “I love you, Takeshi,” he said softly.

“And I love you,” Mansai kissed the top of the young man’s head. “More than anything in the world.”

*

 

Making their way to the temple, the pair chatted about everything and nothing at once. Breathing in the crisp air of home, Yuzuru felt calm. _How nice it is to be back, with you…_ he looked over at Mansai, who stopped every so often to take photos of pretty flowers on his phone. Yuzuru looked on, as Mansai crouched down to get a close-up of a cluster of red flowers – smiling to himself, he joined him and crouched beside him.

“I didn’t realize you liked flowers so much, Takeshi,” Yuzuru commented, looking through Mansai’s photo album. “What’s your favourite?”

Mansai thought a moment before standing again and helping Yuzuru up. “Dahlias, I think,” he replied thoughtfully. “I love their full blossoms, and they grow in so many colours.” He motioned to the temple in the near distance and they continued to walk. “Which is your favourite, Yuzu?”

“I haven’t really thought about it,” he replied honestly. “Though, I suppose that’s a boring answer, isn’t it?” he laughed.

“Well, think about it now,” Mansai replied smiling, “otherwise, how will I know which flowers to give you when I want to surprise you?”

Yuzuru beamed. He leaned in close to the other man as they walked, and whispered, “I’d love to kiss you right now,” he bumped shoulders with Mansai.

“I know, Yuzu,” Mansai replied, a touch of sadness in his voice. “There’s nothing I want more, right now.”

They shared a knowing look, and made their way to the temple to pray.

*

 

It was decided that to dress up for the festival, Yuzuru would wear one of Mansai’s many yukata – though it was difficult to decide which one; the morning of the festival, the pair went through the various options, with Yuzuru delighting in making Mansai laugh, pretending he was walking a runway.

“Try the purple one again, Yuzu,” Mansai reclined on the bed, sipping his coffee. “That one suited you best, I think.”

“Alright,” Yuzuru agreed, slipping the grey one off his shoulders. He winked coquettishly at Mansai over his naked shoulder. “You just wanted to see me strip again, didn’t you?”

Mansai made a face, pretending to be shocked. “Certainly not!” He grinned, sliding off the bed and standing next to the young man. “Here, let me help you dress…” he kissed Yuzuru’s cheek softly, tenderly, and slipped the rest of the fabric from Yuzuru’s arms.

“Takeshi,” Yuzuru cautioned playfully, “don’t we have to get ready?” he wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck, lacking the conviction to really protest his lover’s embrace. He breathed in the scent of Mansai’s cologne and smiled, kissing his neck.

“The festival is four days long,” Mansai cooed in Yuzuru’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. “We have time for a little distraction, I think…” he kissed Yuzuru’s cheek and neck, and kissed down his chest; kneeling down, he gently pushed Yuzuru back onto the bed. Yuzuru ran a gentle hand through Mansai’s thick black hair as the older man slipped off his briefs and took him into his mouth.

A satisfied sigh escaped Yuzuru’s lips as he felt the other man’s mouth engulf him, and he lolled his head back, almost sinking into the feeling. “Takeshi…” he murmured, “how impatient you are…” he grinned, his hips rolling into the familiar rhythm of Mansai’s mouth on him. The way Mansai sucked and stroked him, it was not long before he felt he was at his limit, and began to moan and clutch at Mansai’s hair. “Takeshi… I’m…” he spilled into Mansai’s mouth; the older man let the warm liquid run down his throat, drinking him down. Yuzuru pulled on Mansai’s har, beckoning him rise. Mansai climbed up the bed and pressed his forehead against Yuzuru’s, beads of sweat sticking to his skin. Yuzuru took Mansai’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

“Takeshi…” he smiled against the older man’s lips. “You…” he was unable to finish his sentence. Mansai laughed, his voice like windchimes.

“Try the purple one again, baby,” Mansai said, smiling. “We don’t want to be late, do we?”

Laughter.

* 

 

In addition to sharing Mansai’s traditional clothes – he had a large closet of them, after all, as a kyōgen actor – Yuzuru thought it would be a clever idea to wear masks so that they could be afforded a little more anonymity. Mansai had a large selection of those, too; Yuzuru settled on a delicate Noh mask, and Mansai on a kitsune.

“You’re so like him, you know. Like Seimei,” Yuzuru had teased, smiling and fitting the mask on the older man to see how it looked.

“You know,” he smiled thoughtfully, twirling a piece of his hair. “I have always wondered if I really do have kitsune blood in me,” Mansai replied. “I do have a face like a fox, after all. Just like Seimei.”

Standing side-by-side, the pair looked at themselves in Mansai’s full-length mirror, all dressed up in their yukata and masks. “What a pair we make,” Mansai remarked, lifting the mask from his face. “A fox and a prince.”

Yuzuru laughed and lifted his own mask, revealing his eyes bursting with love. “What a pair indeed,” he pulled Mansai close and kissed his cheek. “Let’s go, Takeshi!” his expression suddenly changed, and became childlike, excited. He took the older man’s hand. “Win me prizes!”

Mansai laughed. You’re so precious, he looked on lovingly. “Alright,” he smiled. “I’ll win you a prize,” he kissed Yuzuru gently. “You’re my prize, did you know that?”

Yuzuru blushed. “I do, Takeshi,” he looked at his ring. “And you’re mine.”

*

 

The festival grounds were vibrant and alive with happy crowds; everyone was dressed in traditional finery, brightly coloured kimono and yukata, bells and chanting carried on the cool, soft wind. The trees overhead seemed as though they were on fire, their leaves all shades of red and yellow and orange. Mansai and Yuzuru walked close together, the older man keeping his hand on the small of Yuzuru’s back as they made their way through the crowds, masks on; many other people wore tengu and oni and kitsune masks, in keeping with the season, so they were not out of place.

“I’m so happy we came back for this,” Yuzuru gushed happily. “I always loved this time of year, growing up.” He turned to Mansai and held his wrist with delicate fingers. The older man looked down at his arm and smiled behind his mask.

“Yuzu,” he replied, leaning in close, “I am glad we came.” He briefly slipped his hand into the other man’s and squeezed before letting go. “Come now, my love. Let’s get something delicious to eat and make our offerings.”

Nodding, Yuzuru wrapped an arm around Mansai’s waist and they continued on.

*

 

Hours passed; the pair had their fill of food stalls and souvenirs – Yuzuru’s hands were full of omamori and windmills. As the sun began to set, it was decided that they should walk through the nearby park, away from the night crowd. Once a safe distance away from the main festival ground, Yuzuru cautiously lifted his mask and then Mansai’s.

“There, now,” he said smiling at the older man. “Now I can see that handsome face of yours.” He glanced around quickly before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Mansai grinned, looking lovingly at Yuzuru.

“Yuzuru,” Mansai’s voice was soft, smooth. “How pretty you look in this moonlight, in these clothes,” he drew the younger boy in close, and rested his chin atop his head. They were indeed quite alone; having walked off far enough from the festival crowds, they could speak freely under cover of darkness. Yuzuru tilted his head up and pouted his lips for a kiss, which Mansai readily gave.

Yuzuru smiled against his lips. “Takeshi,” he said, feeling bold, “let’s find somewhere to have some fun.” He took the older man’s hand and began to pull him further into the forest, trying and failing to suppress an excited giggle as they ran together.

 _Can we really risk it…?_ Mansai thought momentarily, eyes ever-vigilant for other passersby. Still, when Yuzuru was in one of these moods, it was very difficult to dissuade him – and Mansai could never say no to his Little Seimei.

Yuzuru led Mansai to a secluded corner, surrounded by tall bushes and covered by willow trees; sitting down and resting on the cool, soft grass for a moment, they caught their breath. Content in the knowledge that they were alone, the young man pulled Mansai into a passionate kiss, pressing their bodies together. “Takeshi…” he whispered against Mansai’s cheek, “I have longed to do that all night…”

Mansai smiled and ruffled Yuzuru’s hair and kissed his cheek. “My beautiful boy…” he noticed the tell-tale look in Yuzuru’s eye, and whispered in his ear, “what else have you longed to do all night…?” He slid his hand from Yuzuru’s cheek towards his neck and then slipped his hand beneath the folds of his robe, gently tracing circles along his chest where the fabric gave way.

“Perhaps I should show you, rather than tell you…” Yuzuru smiled, and took Mansai’s face in his hands, kissing him slowly, using his tongue to part the older man’s lips. He kissed along Mansai’s jaw and neck, sliding one hand up along his leg and underneath the fabric of his yukata, making him shiver in the cool night air. He kissed Mansai’s hip bone and along his inner thighs, until he decided not to tease him any more and took him in his mouth at last. Mansai let a moan escape his lips and it echoed softly into the trees. He held a hand over his mouth to keep quiet and not to give up their hiding spot; something in the night air, the way Yuzuru looked at him, how his lips felt around his length – it made his head swim, and he gave in, rolling his hips in time to Yuzuru’s movements and arching his back. With his free hand, he clutched and caressed Yuzuru’s thick black hair, smoothing it lovingly and running his fingers through it. Feeling as though he was nearly at his limit, his breathing quickened.

“Yuzuru… I…” he whispered, trying to keep his voice low. “I’m going to…! Ahh…” he felt himself spilling down Yuzuru’s throat, thighs quivering; Yuzuru drank him down hungrily, and licked him clean. He crawled back up towards Mansai and rested his head against the other man’s chest, listening to his heartbeat begin to slow down.

Mansai took Yuzuru’s chin in his hand and kissed him slowly. “Yuzuru…” he smiled and kissed him again. “Do you know just how much I love you?”

Yuzuru played along, smiling. “No,” he lied. “Tell me, Takeshi.”

Mansai took the young man’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. “I love you more than anything in this whole world, my Little Seimei.”

Yuzuru felt a warmth spread throughout his body from where Mansai held him. “I love you more,” he smiled, and kissed him back.


End file.
